1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility carts for use as laundry carts, shopping carts and multipurpose carts. The carts are generally made of a box-like receptacle construction supported by castored wheels vehicles on the bottom surface for mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundry carts supported on wheels are old in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 920,847 Eshelman issued in 1909 describes an iron frame containing a receptacle mounted or castor-supported wheels. A similar device molded of reinforced laminated material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,729 issued in 1954 to Nelville Jr., et al.